Enfer et Damnation
by Tyana-chan
Summary: L'Enfer est à leurs pieds. La Damnation est à portée de la main. Il ne tient qu'à eux de plonger en plein cauchemars. Ou de se battre pour leurs rêves.
1. Visite Médicale

**Rating :** T (pour la violence des mots et des actions.)

**Pairing :** Aucun couple là-dedans xD

**Disclaimer :** L'univers torturant et torturé de Battle Royale appartient Koshun Takami =D

**Genre :** Drama / AU / Romance.

**Résumé :** L'Enfer est à leurs pieds. La Damnation est à portée de la main. Il ne tient qu'à eux de plonger en plein cauchemars. Ou de se battre pour leurs rêves.

**Info + :** Il s'agit là de ma toute première fiction terminée alors que j'avais 15 ans... Je viens tout juste de découvrir la section Battle Royale (je la cherchais vainement dans la partie Books xD).

* * *

_Prologue : Visite médicale._

« Matsueda Rika ! »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs leva la tête, lentement. Elle poussa un léger soupir et se leva de sa chaise. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les visites médicales. Son carnet de santé en main, elle rentra dans la pièce. Une infirmière scolaire et un médecin scolaire lui faisaient face. La dame eut un sourire compatissant, derrière lequel, et Rika pu le voir, se cachait une teinte de tristesse. Mais, elle ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Elle se mit assise sur une chaise, comme lui ordonna le médecin. L'infirmière lui remonta la manche, sortit un élastique qu'elle serra en haut du bras droit de la jeune lycéenne. Rika regardait le médecin droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait un air absent. L'aînée Matsueda fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle grimaça un peu lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille rentrer dans sa peau. Et dire qu'elle devait faire ses rappels de vaccins le jour de la visite médicale. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que tous les autres élèves de la classe devaient aussi faire un rappel. Ce n'était qu'une excuse, rien d'autre qu'une excuse. L'infirmière retira l'aiguille et l'élastique. Rika resta silencieuse, immobile. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux diplômés en médecine ne lui faisaient rien faire. Pourquoi restaient-ils là, à la regarder, immobiles ? Elle haussa un sourcil et c'est alors qu'une envie de dormir la prit. Elle vacilla un instant sur la chaise. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étaient molles. Elle glissa de sa chaise et s'affala, inconsciente, endormie, sur le sol. Le médecin la regarda et c'est alors qu'un militaire entra. Il la porta comme si elle n'était rien et la jeta presque dans un camion là où étaient parqués comme des bêtes ceux de sa classe qui étaient passés avant elle à la « visite médicale ». Mais, tous étaient endormis.

« Matsuri Kurae ! »

Et la spirale infernale continua. Une spirale qui mènerait ses pauvres jeunes gens dans les confins d'un univers impitoyable qui leur serait fatal. Un univers pire encore que les pires cauchemars de ces élèves.

* * *

**Info :** Oui c'est court je sais xD Mais c'était rien d'autre que le prologue xD Les autres chapitres sont plus longs ^^ La suite Samedi 01 mai (et je prendrais un rythme de publication d'une semaine d'intervalle à chaque fois =D)


	2. Avant le Jeu

**Rating :** T (pour la violence des mots et des actions.)

**Pairing :** Aucun couple là-dedans xD

**Disclaimer :** L'univers torturant et torturé de Battle Royale appartient Koshun Takami =D

**Genre :** Drama / AU / Romance.

**Résumé :** L'Enfer est à leurs pieds. La Damnation est à portée de la main. Il ne tient qu'à eux de plonger en plein cauchemars. Ou de se battre pour leurs rêves.

**Info + :** Il s'agit là de ma toute première fiction terminée alors que j'avais 15 ans... Je viens tout juste de découvrir la section Battle Royale (je la cherchais vainement dans la partie Books xD). Soyez indulgents =D Il n'y a aucune retouche ^^

* * *

_Chapitre I : Avant le Jeu_

Rika tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait la tête lourde, si lourde. Elle bâilla et redressa la tête. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, devant une table scolaire. Elle se redressa complètement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était à la troisième table près d'une fenêtre barricadée. A la rangée de gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils : c'était sa place à l'école. Mais, cette salle de classe n'était pas… sa salle à elle ! Non. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de bizarre. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Ses parents en avaient déjà parlés entre eux. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son dos. Non… Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça… Pas le « Programme » ! Elle porta une main à son cœur et respira profondément. Elle sentit alors à son cou le contact d'un métal froid. Elle y mena ses mains et sentit la forme d'une espèce de collier. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. Si… C'était bien ce jeu. Ils y participeraient et il ne devait en rester plus qu'un seul. Rika soupira afin de pouvoir se calmer. Garder son calme ! C'était l'impératif à avoir, à garder. Autour d'elle, ses camarades se réveillaient à leur tour, tous aussi surpris qu'elle. Certains ne se rendaient pas compte de la lourde menace qui pesait sur leurs épaules et d'autre réalisait avec difficultés. Rika restait silencieuse. Sa meilleure amie, Matsuri Kurae, se pencha vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait rien. Rika baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Désolée… Mais… Moi… Je… Je ne pourrais pas te le dire… C'est bien trop dur… »

Kurae la regarda, silencieusement. Son amie était bizarre. Mais, c'était normal. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme rentra dans la pièce. Son allure élégante et sa grâce n'avaient d'égale que la beauté de son visage. Mais, un large sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres rouges. Elle se mit assise sur le beau bureau de bois d'hêtre et dit d'une voix doucereuse, mielleuse :

« Bonjour… Je suis le Professeur Matsubara Nita. »

La classe resta silencieuse, se demandant qui était cette femme. Cette dernière ne quittait pas du regard la salle et déclara alors, toujours de sa même voix :

« Vous êtes la classe choisie cette année pour participer au « Programme Battle Royale ». Alors, avant de commencer, voici une nouvelle élève… Machi Yoko. Bien… Je disais… C'est… Un honneur pour vous… que d'être choisis pour participer au « Programme ». Qui… connaît le principe de cette réforme éducative ? »

Réforme éducative, mon œil, pensa Rika. Mais, elle resta silencieuse. Voyant que personne ne levait la main, ce qui était tout à fait normal, et que Nita s'énervait aussi très rapidement, la jeune Matsueda, tremblante de peur, leva un doigt, peu sûr d'elle. Nita eut un léger sourire et souffla alors :

« Ah… Enfin une bonne élève… Matsueda Rika ?

- O-Oui…

- Explique-nous ce que tu sais… »

Rika baissa les yeux, interdite. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres mais tentait de se maîtriser. Un calme olympien se faisait voir sur son visage. Quand elle parla, elle tenta de maîtriser le stress qui se faisait entendre dans sa voix :

« Le… Programme… Aussi appelée « Loi Battle Royale »… A pour but de créer une nation saine de corps et d'esprit.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Nita, déçue.

- N-non… Cette Loi a été crée à cause de la délinquance trop élevée, du taux de chômage. Et aussi du laxisme dont pouvait faire preuve nos concitoyens. »

Elle recrachait mot pour mot ce que disait son père. Et Nita semblait ravie. Elle frappa des mains, pour applaudir Rika, qui se dégoûtait elle-même. Puis, ce fut le coup de grâce pour Rika quand le Professeur Matsubara lui demanda :

« Quel est le but du jeu ? »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Rika. Cette fois, tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, tous voyaient la peur qui s'imprimait sur son visage. La jeune Matsueda faillit chanceler mais elle ne montra rien. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis, elle murmura :

« Nous avons 72 heures… Pour nous entretuer… Pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul élève… Le 'Champion'. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de classe. Rika tremblait de plus en plus et baissa la tête. Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur la table. Mortifiée, elle se rassit, sous le regard haineux de Sakimochi Nami, sa pire ennemie. Et le regard inquiet de Kurae. Nita applaudit une nouvelle fois et dit :

« Parfait ! Enfin une élève consciencieuse ! Ca change de vous tous, bandes de larves, incapables ! Bons à rien ! C'est de la faute de merde comme vous que ce pays de dégénéré a sombré. Alors maintenant… Entretuez-vous ! Méritez de survivre ! Ou crevez comme des clébards ! »

Nita n'avait rien de la gentille prof de lycée que l'on pouvait se faire. Déjà, de un, jamais personne ne l'avait eu en cours. De deux, elle était complètement cinglée. Nami eut un léger sourire sadique pendant que Rika gardait la tête obstinément baissée sur sa table. La Matsubara fit descendre alors une carte du haut du tableau. Elle représentait une espèce de ville vu du ciel.

« Vous voici dans une ville. Nous l'avons fait déserter par ses habitants dans le cadre de cette opération. Elle fait huit kilomètres de circonférences. Mais, cette ville est divisée en différentes zones. Attention, il y aura des zones qui deviendront dangereuse à partir d'un certain moment. »

Elle regardait avec plaisir l'effet que produisaient ses mots. La classe était pétrifiée. Quoi de mieux ? Et puis, elle remarqua également que certains élèves semblaient vraiment très tenté de participer : comme cette Sakimochi Nami. Elle eut un sourire sadique, en coin et continua :

« Vous pourrez constater avec grand plaisir que, autour de vos cou, se trouve des petits bijoux, fleurons de notre technologie. Ils sont imperméables, indestructibles et vous ne pouvez pas les enlever. De plus, ils nous permettent de savoir certaines choses sur vous comme votre pouls et votre localisation. Mais, il possède un petit jouet… »

Le sourire de Nita s'accentua. Se teintant de plus en plus de sadisme. Rika voyait avec effroi un démon naître devant elle. Elle n'était pas normale ! Pas humaine ! Mais, Nita ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle reprit son petit discours maléfique :

« … Un bombe est insérée à l'intérieur. Si vous tentez de l'enlever, que votre comportement nous paraît suspect ou que vous êtes dans une zone classée 'interdite'… Le fichier vous reconnaîtra, une minuterie se mettre en route et… votre collier explosera. »  
La jeune Matsueda frissonna et se massa le cou, en imaginant sa tête rouler sur le sol. Seigneur ! Quelle horreur !

« Alors… Faites attention ! Bien… Je voulais vous dire aussi… Je ferais quatre rapport par jour soit toutes les six heures. Afin de vous dire la liste des morts et les zones interdites. Soyez attentif. De plus… Vous disposerez d'un paquetage dans lequel vous aurez un menu aléatoire… Voire rien à manger du tout… Et une arme. »

Le regard sombrement malveillant de la prof balaya la pièce du regard. Des idiots… Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais bientôt, il n'en resterait plus qu'un. Nita, au fond d'elle, aurait bien vu cette Sakimochi Nami survivre. Elle avait un sacré tempérament apparemment. Son regard se posa sur Rika, qui semblait abattue. Nita fronça des sourcils : elle aussi avait un bon tempérament d'après son dossier. Mais, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, c'était une timorée, pusillanime. Elle soupira et reprit :

« L'arme aussi sera aléatoire. La chance compensera la force physique. Sachez, Mesdemoiselles, que 49% des 'Champions' sont des 'Championnes'. Alors, ne perdez pas espoir. Vous avez le droit de garder vos affaires personnelles sur vous. Bien… Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Vous vous lèverez, direz « présent », prendrez votre paquetage et sortirez. Quand le dernier élève sera dehors, cette zone, au bout de dix minutes, deviendra interdite. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas rester planté au même endroit. Bien… Commençons… »

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà x) Une chtite review serait fortement appréciable ! A Samedi prochain =D


	3. Jour 1 : 02h30

**Rating :** T (pour la violence des mots et des actions.)

**Pairing :** Aucun couple là-dedans xD

**Disclaimer :** L'univers torturant et torturé de Battle Royale appartient Koshun Takami =D

**Genre :** Drama / AU / Romance.

**Résumé :** L'Enfer est à leurs pieds. La Damnation est à portée de la main. Il ne tient qu'à eux de plonger en plein cauchemars. Ou de se battre pour leurs rêves.

**Info + :** Il s'agit là de ma toute première fiction terminée alors que j'avais 15 ans... Je viens tout juste de découvrir la section Battle Royale (je la cherchais vainement dans la partie Books xD). Soyez indulgents =D Il n'y a aucune retouche ^^

* * *

_Chapitre II : 02h30_

« Garçon numéro 1 : Aizawa Shiro. »

Un jeune homme se leva lentement, regardant autour de lui, il rencontra le regard de Rika, un instant. La jeune fille s'en voulait alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Il bégaya un vague 'présent' et se dirigea vers les militaires qui venaient d'entrer avec des caisses en fer. Il reçut un paquetage en plein figure et sortit en courant, complètement paniqué.

« Fille numéro 1 : Akamatsu Hikari. »

Une jeune fille se leva et marcha vers les militaires d'un pas langoureux. Elle rejeta ses cheveux décolorés derrière ses épaules et répondit d'une voix lente un 'présent' insolent. Un militaire lui jeta son paquetage au visage et Hikari sortit, toujours de sa démarche langoureuse, sans prêter attention aux ordres que lui aboyait le militaire. Elle sortait, de toute façon.

« Garçon numéro 2 : Amane Keiji. »

Un jeune homme, plutôt bien bâtit, capitaine de l'équipe de foot de l'école, se leva. Cependant, l'assurance qu'il avait pendant les matches, il ne l'avait plus en cet instant. Rika le voyait bien. Elle le regarda courir vers le militaire et prendre son paquetage. Puis, il s'arrêta et regarda une jeune fille, Asagiri Reiko, lui faisant un signe étrange avant de sortir, sous les hurlements du militaire. Nita continuait de lire sa petite liste, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ce n'était qu'un cours normal. Un cours comme les autres.

« Fille numéro 2 : Akira Asuna. »

Asuna, une jeune fille plutôt timide et renfermée, se leva, tremblante de peur. Son amie, Ichimura Karin, la rattrapa par la main et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Asuna hocha vivement la tête et courut vers le militaire. Elle manqua de trébucher mais par chance, elle ne s'étala pas au sol. Elle reçut son paquetage et sortit à toute vitesse de cette salle maudite. Nita soupira et reprit sa lecture.

« Garçon numéro 3 : Harari Yu. »

Un jeune homme, obèse, se leva. Rika fronça des sourcils. Il marchait d'un pas lent, regardant les élèves d'un œil pervers, sadique. La jeune Matsueda ne le sentait pas. Lui, s'il avait une bonne arme, ferait parti des meurtrier. Mais, c'est alors que Rika se demandait comment elle-même réagirait si elle avait une bonne arme. Elle frissonna d'horreur. Elle voulait survivre. Mais, généralement, dans sa classe, il y avait une bonne entente. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'entretuer, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Nita leva le regard et regarda l'obèse partir, un sourcil levé. Lui, pensa t'elle, il va se faire canarder tout de suite. Alors qu'elle annonça :

« Fille numéro 3 : Asagiri Reiko. »

… Des coups de feu retentirent. Tous les élèves restant sursautèrent. Eh ben, pensa Nita, c'était rapide. Elle regarda un militaire et ce dernier lui fit un numéro. Nita eut un sourire satisfait. Une larve de moins et le jeu avait à peine commençait pour lui. Reiko était paralysée par la peur. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas participer. Elle ne voulait pas croire que l'un de ses camarades était déjà mort. Morte de peur, elle se mit à courir, passant devant le militaire sans même prendre de paquetage. Nita la regarda partir, un sourcil levé. Puis, elle explosa de rire et se tu. Tous tendaient l'oreille. Il y eut des coups de feu, encore, et des cris. Mais, quand Nita regarda le militaire, elle fut déçue de ne pas avoir un nouveau mort. Elle soupira : tant pis… De toute façon, elle savait qui était blessée… Au moins, elle mourrait rapidement. Elle reprit sa petite lecture et dit :

« Garçon numéro 4 : Hori Koji. »

Koji, se leva, pétrifié. Il venait d'entendre une de ses amies hurler de douleur, sous une pluie de coups de feu. C'était qui le ou la cinglé qui tirait sur eux ? Il espérait de toutes ses forces avoir une bonne arme pour pouvoir protéger Kumai Lei. Il se dirigea vers le militaire et, quand il reçut son paquetage, cracha au sol. Alors qu'il allait se faire gifler violemment, il sortit de la pièce en courant. Nita haussa un sourcil et dit :

« Fille numéro 4 : Hachimitsu Yuzuka. »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, nullement perturbée par les coups de feu, se leva de sa chaise. Elle la rangea, comme si elle quittait simplement sa salle de classe. Elle passa à côté de Rika, qui frissonna. Elle passa devant Nita et prit son paquetage. Puis, elle se tourna vers le garçon numéro 5, Kaoru, et lui envoya un baiser sadique. Oui… Rika comprit immédiatement que beaucoup risquerait de participer dans sa classe. Elle ferma les yeux, anxieuse, attendant l'annonce de son nom :

« Garçon numéro 5 : Ikusawa Kaoru. »

Kaoru se leva, vert de peur. Yuzuka ne l'aimait pas. Et, si elle pouvait le tuer, elle le ferait immédiatement. Il déglutit péniblement. Il espérait avoir une bonne arme pour pouvoir se défendre. Il voulait tellement revoir sa petite amie qui, par chance, n'était pas dans cette classe. Elle, au moins, aurait la chance de vivre. Non ! Lui aussi vivrait ! Coûte que coûte ! Quitte à tuer tous ses camarades de classes. D'un pas décidé, il prit son paquetage et sortit. Nita leva les yeux vers la salle de classe et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

« Fille numéro 5 : Ichimura Karin. »

Karin se leva. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement à travers les allées que formaient les tables très bien rangés. Tous les élèves assis les regardaient, eux, qui partaient déjà vers la mort. Digne et fière, Karin prit vivement son paquetage et regarda la salle de classe. Elle remarqua le regard de Nami sur Rika. Mais, la jeune Matsueda ne l'avait pas remarqué. Karin eut un sourire en coin : elle aurait la peau de cette fille de bourge, cette salle Matsueda. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Le professeur appela alors :

« Garçon numéro 6 : Irosawa Ritsuke. »

L'aînée Irosawa, frère jumeau de Ryosuke, garçon numéro 7, se leva. Il regarda son petit frère et eut un sourire encourageant. Mais, Ritsuke ne se voyait vraiment pas tuer quelqu'un. Il en était dégoûté rien que d'y penser. Il regarda les élèves restant. Déjà onze élèves étaient dehors. L'un d'entre eux était déjà morts et un autre grièvement blessé. Il reçut son paquetage à la figure et regarda Nita, sombrement, méchamment. Cette dernière leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un large sourire démoniaque. Ritsuke recula d'un pas et sortit rapidement. Mme Matsubara reprit sa liste en appelant :

« Fille numéro 6 : Izawa Man. »

Une jeune fille à lunettes se leva. Ses deux tresses tombaient nonchalamment dans son dos. Elle regarda Kogoro et eut un sourire désolée. Elle passa à côté de sa table et lui donna un petit mot. Rika les regardait. Un couple qui serait sûrement brisé. Elle soupira et regarda Man prendre son paquetage. Le visage de la jeune fille était complètement effacé et n'allait pas tarder à être inondé de larmes. De plus, des coups de feu retentissaient encore de temps à autre. Nita reprit alors :

« Garçon numéro 7 : Irosawa Ryosuke. »

Le cadet jumeaux des Irosawa se leva à son tour. Il regarda Rika droit dans les yeux et eut un sourire triste. Il aurait aimé tout lui dire. Mais, il se devait de sortir le plus rapidement possible. Pour espérer survivre. Il dirait à Rika tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas le sourire du jeune homme et le regarda disparaître, avalé par le couloir sombre. Elle soupira et :

« Fille numéro 7 : Kumai Lei. »

Lei avait le regard fixait sur la porte de la salle. Cette porte par laquelle Koji était sortit. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas lui, la cible des coups de feu. Elle se demandait vraiment qui leur tirait dessus. Elle regarda Nita et cracha hargneusement :

« Vous êtes une salope !

- Non, ma chère… C'est vous qui êtes cons… Prenez votre paquetage et allez crever ailleurs… »

Lei fronça les sourcils, tourna les talons et prit son paquetage. Puis, rageusement, elle sortit de la pièce. La jeune professeur eut un léger rire et reprit sa lecture :

« Garçon numéro 8 : Kido Kogoro. »

Man était partie. Man était partie… Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, voyait. Alors, c'était bien vrai, ce jeu avait vraiment commencé. Et lui qui espérait ne jamais y participer. Il y avait Rika juste devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et se leva. Il prit son paquetage et sortit, comme tous les autres avant. Son but premier était d'aller chercher Man. Des coups de feu retentissaient encore. Mais, certaines avaient une autre sonorité. Il y avait, étrangement, beaucoup plus d'élèves prêts à tuer que d'habitude. Kogoro se tourna une dernière fois vers la classe et rencontra le regard de la Matsueda qui eut un sourire encourageant mais aussi désolé. En sortant de la salle, il murmura que ce n'était pas de la faute de Rika. Parce que, même si elle avait dit ce que c'était comme jeu, elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Ils avaient été choisis : ils étaient condamnés à mourir. Puis ce fut au tour de :

« Fille numéro 8 : Kurono Lenne. »

Lenne se leva et se tourna un instant vers Nami, sa meilleure amie. Elle hocha la tête et courut pour prendre son paquetage. Le militaire lui balança à la figure, comme aux autres. Puis, elle se tourna vers la salle. Seize élèves dehors. Et le massacre commençait. Rika pouvait voir l'excitation se peindre sur le visage. Une excitation sauvage, carnassière. Encore une folle meurtrière en puissance. Puis, elle partit. Les noms s'enfilaient, s'ensuivaient mais déjà, Rika ne les entendait plus. La volontaire partit. Sa démarche sadique, sournoise de cette femme laissait à désirer. Elle ne montrait rien qui vaille. C'est alors que, vaguement, elle entendit son nom.

« Fille numéro 10 : Matsueda Rika. »

Comme un automate, Rika se leva. Elle s'approcha du militaire, qui lui ordonnait de se dépêcher. Le seul problème était que Rika était dans un autre monde. Un autre univers. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Elle reçut son paquetage en pleine figure et un objet dur lui fit mal au nez. De plus, le sac était tout de même assez lourd. Elle sortit de la pièce et marcha dans le couloir sombre. Elle redoutait le dehors. Si cette folle était toujours là, elle n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Rika tourna au coin du couloir et chercha un coin sombre. Elle trouva un tout petit couloir et se mit assise par terre. Elle ouvrit son paquetage et vit alors :

« Hein ? C'est quoi, ça ? »

Le peu de connaissance de Rika dans le monde des armes pouvait être handicapant. Elle sortit une Kalachnikov et un mode d'emploi tomba… Elle pensa :

* Trop mignon… Ces salauds ont même mit un mode d'emploi… C'est trop chou, tiens… *

Elle le lut en biais et comprit plus ou moins rapidement comment ça fonctionnait. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle arrêta de faire le moindre geste et se mit à respirer le plus lentement possible. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait, elle put reconnaître le profil de Kurogane Hage. Il s'arrêta et murmura :

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Rika pensait de toutes ses forces :

* Dégage… Barre toi ! Crétin ! *

Et, ce fut comme si Hage l'avait entendu. Il se mit à marcher, d'un pas prudent. Et des coups de feu éclatèrent. Elle entendit le jeune homme jurer et une voix féminine jurer à son tour. Apparemment, son arme n'avait plus de balle. C'était le moment où jamais pour Rika sortir de sa cachette. Elle reprit son paquetage, mit sa Kalachnikov en bandoulière, déjà armée et prête à tirer. Elle avait reconnut Hikari et savait que c'était elle qui avait l'élève. Maintenant, il fallait savoir qui c'était. Elle empoigna la crosse de son arme et s'avança prudemment dehors. Plus d'une trentaine de mètre d'elle, elle vit le corps de Yu. Elle courut vers lui, tout en regardant autour d'elle. Puis, elle s'agenouilla et vit alors son corps criblé de balle. Et ben voilà… Elle savait qui était mort. C'est alors qu'elle entendit :

« Coucou ma puce… Tu veux crever vite on dirait, toi… »

Rika se retourna et vit Hikari, au premier étage d'un immeuble. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit la jeune fille la mettre en joue. Ni une, ni deux, Rika appuya sur la gâchette de sa Kalachnikov qui cracha plus d'une dizaine de balle. Les vitres explosèrent retombant en une pluie meurtrière. Hikari regardait Rika, d'un air douloureux mais haineux. Elle tenait son sein droit et du sang coulait de sa joue. Elle leva le bras pour tirer et Rika tira une nouvelle fois, sans faire de sommation, sans demander à la jeune fille d'arrêter. Des balles criblèrent encore le corps de la délinquante. Hikari chancela et murmura :

« T'es vraiment… »

Mais, elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle tomba à la renverse et s'étala au sol. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Rika resta immobile, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'approcha de sa première victime et eut un mal de cœur. Elle vit que le cou de la jeune fille faisait un angle un peu étrange. Si Hikari pouvait encore vivre avec toutes les balles qu'elle avait reçues dans le corps, là, c'était un peu plus compliqué que prévus. La jeune fille ramassa l'arme d'Hikari et la mit dans son paquetage. Un geste machinal qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Matsueda-san ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement et vit Megijima Sakura, la fille numéro 11. Cette dernière avait une voix apeurée. Rika tomba à terre, les fesses sur le sol. Elle recula légèrement et dit :

« M'approche pas…

- Mais… !

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher ! Dégage de là ! »

Rika se leva rapidement et partit en courant. Sans prendre la peine de faire attention. Dans les maisons qu'il y avait autour d'elle, n'importe qui pouvait la viser. Mais, là, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. A peine deux minutes dehors et elle avait déjà tué quelqu'un.

Rika courait à en perdre haleine. Elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac, toute haletante, en nage. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle qui vomissait toute forme de violence venait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était de la légitime défense. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Elle sortit sa carte et l'analysa. Quand le couvercle d'une poubelle tomba à terre, l'aînée des Matsueda sursauta. Elle se terra dans un coin et attendit. De se calmer. Son cœur battait à fol allure, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle serra sa Kalachnikov tan et si bien qu'elle rentra ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Le temps passa lentement. Elle ne savait pas combien exactement. En tout cas, plus de vingt minutes. Elle était sortit de la zone interdite dans laquelle reposait le corps d'Hikari et de Yu. Elle regarda sa carte, s'éclairant de sa lampe torche. Elle examina les lieux attentivement et comprit qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de la zone de danger. Elle se devait de faire attention. Au moins, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment utiliser une arme, elle savait lire une carte. Elle se leva, calmée. C'est alors qu'un cri suraigu se fit entendre dans le quartier. Rika se retourna violemment et se colla au mur. Non… Elle n'était pas calmée finalement. Elle souffla doucement pour retrouver son calme, ce qui veut dire que c'était mission impossible dans un endroit pareil. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel noir d'encre et décida de sortir de son trou de souris. Elle chargea et para son arme. Prête à faire feu au cas où elle serait attaquée. Elle sortit de l'impasse et regarda à nouveau sa carte. Puis, elle commença à se diriger en fonction de ce qu'elle lisait. C'est alors qu'elle passa devant une maison, éclairée faiblement. Elle fronça les sourcils : et si c'était Kurae. Elle inspira profondément et rentra dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jugea préférable de ne pas utiliser sa lampe torche. Elle serra son arme, tremblante. Elle n'avait pas le courage de sa sœur. Ren était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort mentalement. Elle seule aurait su garder la tête froide dans un moment pareil. Lorsqu'elle pensa à sa cadette, des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux mais elle se ressaisit. Non ! En tant qu'aînée, elle devait montrer l'exemple. Et, même si la petite Matsueda n'était pas là, Rika, au moins, avait une excuse pour essayer de garder la tête froide. Elle ouvrit lentement une porte et entendit le bruit distinctif d'une flaque d'eau dans laquelle on marchait. Prudemment, elle risqua :

« Kurae-chan ? C'est toi ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle regarda bien autour d'elle et vit la lumière faible d'une lampe torche caché par quelque chose. Peut-être un tissu. Elle se risqua alors à marcher, toujours dans cette étrange flaque. Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était cette drôle d'odeur métallique qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle sortit sa lampe de poche à son tour et l'alluma. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait que c'était une grossière erreur. Elle balaya la pièce à hauteur d'homme une première fois. Puis, elle baissa le faisceau. L'eau… avait une étrange couleur. Rika se baissa pour examiner le sol. Mais, quand elle se baissa, son rayon de lumière se posa sur un visage. Rika, comme dans un rêve, leva lentement les yeux. Son cœur s'emballait déjà alors que l'information n'était pas encore arrivée au cerveau. Rika déglutit péniblement et c'est alors qu'elle réagit, qu'elle comprit. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle retint un cri d'horreur. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Sakura… C'était Megijima Sakura. Mais… Alors… L'eau par terre. C'était du sang ! Rika se redressa brutalement et manqua de trébucher. Sa main par terre, pour sa stabiliser, se posa dans le sang de la jeune Sakura, qui avait été tuée par quelque chose de pointue dans la gorge. Rika se leva. Paniquée. Inquiète. Et si le tuer rôdait encore dans le coin ? Elle jugea préférable de tourner les talons et de partir assez rapidement. Lorsqu'elle quitta la maison, elle eut une pensée pour sa camarade :

* Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser. Si je t'avais gardé avec moi… Tu serais peut-être encore en vie… Pardonne-moi, Megijima-san. *

* * *

**Info + :** Et voilà x) A dimanche =D


	4. Jour 1 : 04h00

**Rating :** T (pour la violence des mots et des actions.)

**Pairing :** Aucun couple là-dedans xD

**Disclaimer :** L'univers torturant et torturé de Battle Royale appartient Koshun Takami =D

**Genre :** Drama / AU / Romance.

**Résumé :** L'Enfer est à leurs pieds. La Damnation est à portée de la main. Il ne tient qu'à eux de plonger en plein cauchemars. Ou de se battre pour leurs rêves.

**Info + :** Il s'agit là de ma toute première fiction terminée alors que j'avais 15 ans... Je viens tout juste de découvrir la section Battle Royale (je la cherchais vainement dans la partie Books xD). Soyez indulgents =D Il n'y a aucune retouche ^^

* * *

_Chapitre III : Jour 1 (04h00)_

Rika marchait lentement. Il y avait de temps à autre des coups de feu. Mais, maintenant, elle ne les écoutait plus. Elle en avait déjà marre. Elle avait été tentée de tout plaquer, de se suicider. Mais, le souvenir de sa sœur cadette, âgée de seulement 14 ans, lui revenait sans cesse en tête. C'était Ren qui lui donnait la force de continuer. Sans quoi, elle aurait déjà abandonné. Elle soupira et s'arrêta. Elle se retrouvait dans un parc à présent. En pleine nuit, elle ne pouvait pas voir vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. Même les rares lumières n'aidaient pas à voir de quoi il avait l'air. Elle soupira et se mit assise sur un banc. Elle posa son paquetage entre ses jambes. Le sang sur sa main avait séché. Elle le regarda d'un air vide et sortit une des trois bouteilles d'eau qu'il y avait dans son sac. De toute façon, avec toutes les maisons qu'il y avait, elle en trouverait bien une dont l'eau courante n'était pas coupée ou encore dont le frigidaire comporté une bouteille dont l'eau n'est pas croupie. Elle fit couler un peu d'eau et regarda le sang partir, se détacher comme si ce n'était rien. Il est vrai que ce n'est rien le sang : juste ce qui permet à l'humain de vivre. Le perdre était grave. Elle soupira et s'affala sur son banc et garda son arme sur ses genoux. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, non pas pour s'endormir, mais pour se calmer. Elle eut un léger sourire et se rappela des moments passés. Moments qu'elle ne vivrait peut-être plus. Qui sait… Peut-être survivrait-elle. Peut-être y passerait-elle comme Hikari, Yu ou encore Sakura. Il y eut un craquement de brindilles et Rika se redressa. Elle passa son doigt autour de la gâchette de l'arme et fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce ? La volontaire ? Un élève de sa classe ? Un pacifique ou un qui, comme Hikari, comptait jouer ? Puis, elle entendit :

« Matsueda-san ? »

Rika se releva et tourna les talons, elle vit alors Ryu, un paquetage dans le dos. Un Yakuza. Elle pointa son arme sur lui, prête à tirer. Il eut un mouvement de recul et mit ses mains devant lui. Il dit :

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne tire pas !

- Ah ouais ? Qui me dit que t'est pas armé ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, Rika ! Pas toi ! »

Rika haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin, un peu bizarre. Pas elle, hein ? Mais, de qui il se foutait, celui-là ? Un Yakuza qui ne tuerait pas une fille de bourge comme elle, une gentille fille sage ? La bonne blague. Rika était plutôt le genre de personne que l'on aimait martyriser. Sauf qu'elle se laissait rarement faire, voire pas du tout. Elle abaissa le canon de l'arme et annonça :

« O.K… Je veux bien te croire.

- Franchement… Je ne pourrais pas te tuer. »

Cette phrase ne fit pas réagir Rika. Non. Ce qui la fit réagir, ce fut l'étrange sourire que Ryu arborait. Il regardait l'arme de la jeune fille d'un air avide. Rika mit son arme en bandoulière et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait ni son sourire, ni son regard. Puis, Ryu lui demanda si elle n'avait pas un peu à boire. La jeune fille le regarda mieux. Il ne souriait plus, ne regardait plus son arme non plus. Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination alors. Il n'avait jamais eu de sourire dément sur le visage. Au contraire, en cet instant, il avait l'air un peu paniqué. Pauvre Rika qui donne le bon Dieu sans confession même au pire des meurtriers. Elle se mit assise sur son banc et demanda :

« Tu n'en as pas ?

- Non… J'ai pas reçu de nourriture. »

Ce que Rika demanda, et aurait dû le faire depuis le départ, c'était : c'est quoi ton arme ? Elle se serait rendue alors compte que Ryu n'avait rien. Ni arme, ni nourriture. Que lui faisait partie des condamnés à mourir par manque de chance. Mais, elle était trop bonne, la douce Rika. Et trop crédule aussi pour croire que les gens pouvaient changer. Et justement, elle croyait que Ryu avait changé. Là fut sa grossière erreur. Elle tendit une bouteille au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il la prit, il s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur son poignet. Mais, bien sûr, Rika ne remarqua pas. Confiante, elle retira la bandoulière de sa Kalachnikov, pour être plus à l'aise. Ryu la regardait du coin de l'œil, buvant lentement. Il s'attarda sur ses courbes quand Rika s'étira, fermant ainsi les yeux sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et le fit vite disparaître quand la jeune Matsueda rouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda et :

« Quoi ?

- Non… Rien, annonça Ryu. »

Un 'non, rien'… Comme toujours. La phrase que l'on sort quand on ne sait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ou alors quand on s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac par l'une des plus jolies filles du Lycée. Il se tourna vers Rika et fit mine d'engager une conversation normale :

« Eh Rika ! T'es amoureuse, toi il paraît.

- Hein ? De qui ?

- Ben… de Ryosuke, le jumeau Irosawa. T'es tout le temps avec et puis lui te regarde d'un air amoureux. »

Rika eut un léger rire et secoua la tête. Elle regarda droit devant elle, ne se rendant pas compte que Ryu s'approchait d'elle, petit à petit, lentement, mais sûrement aussi. Elle expliqua :

« Non… Tu sais, Ryosuke est délégué mais il ne se sent pas à l'aise.

- Pourquoi toi tu l'es pas devenue ? Je veux dire, t'as plus de charisme et plus d'assurance.

- Ca ne m'intéressait pas. Et ne m'intéressera jamais. Ryosuke est sûr de lui. Le seul problème, c'est que certains élèves de la classe ont tendance à le bousculer. Alors, je l'aide. »

A ce moment, elle avait regarda Ryu, qui ria et secoua les mains, comme pour se dégager de toute responsabilité. Il dit alors qu'il n'avait rien avoir dans les malmenages dont était victime le pauvre Ryosuke. Il se pencha légèrement vers Rika et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« T'es pas amoureuse, donc ? »

Rika rougit. Elle n'aimait pas la proximité du jeune homme. Mais, elle ne eut un léger sourire et le repoussa légèrement. Mais, Ryu ne semblait pas de cet avis. Avant même que la jeune fille ne réagisse, il repoussa paquetage et arme au sol et l'allongea avec force sur le banc. Là, Rika comprit qu'elle s'était gourée. Elle eut un sourire moqueur et siffla alors :

« Tu comptes faire quoi là ? Si tu dégages pas, je te bute, c'est clair ?

- Ah ouais, répliqua Ryu, un sourire dément aux lèvres, et comment ? Ton arme est par terre, ma jolie. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rika et força le passage avec sa langue. Là, ce fut sa première erreur. Une lueur de rage et de sadisme mêlés. Elle ferma sa mâchoire sur la langue du jeune homme. Celui se redressa brutalement mais n'eut pas la réaction qu'espérait Rika. Malgré la douleur, malgré le sang, il trouva la force de la gifler violemment, l'assommant presque. Sonnée, Rika le sentait sur elle. Elle était dégoûtée par ce qu'il comptait faire. Sa main sur sa cuisse, qui remontait avidement. Non, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pu mais l'emprise du jeune homme était plus forte que prévue. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues : pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle subir ça ? Une seule main de Ryu retenait les deux mains de Rika. Elle sentit sa jupe se remonter et c'est alors que l'enfer commença pour elle. Elle espérait une aide quelconque. Et l'aide… Ce fut la nature qui lui donna. Les branches de l'arbre au-dessus de la tête de Ryu bougèrent et deux grands yeux jaunes le regardèrent (les yeux d'un hibou). Ryu sursauta et Rika en profita pour le mettre à terre. Mais, encore sonnée, elle eut du mal à se lever, pour aller attraper son arme. Elle trébucha, tomba à terre, permettant au jeune homme de lui attraper la cheville, pour la tirer vers lui. Elle poussa un petit cri suraigu et gratta le sol de ses ongles. Elle donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Shin, avec sa jambe libre. Il la lâcha, permettant ainsi à la Matsueda de récupérer sa Kalachnikov. La jupe légèrement froissée, déchirée, redescendit, couvrant les jambes de la Matsueda. Elle visa le jeune homme et un large sourire haineux naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ryu se redressa et implora le pardon. Rika s'avança, le jeune homme toujours en joue. Puis, à bonne portée, elle lui décocha un bon coup entre les jambes. Ryu se plia en deux, commettant ainsi l'erreur fatale de laisser une plus large ouverture à Rika. Cette dernière murmura :

« Salopard… Va crever ! En enfer ! »

Elle appuya sur la gâchette et tira dans la tête du jeune homme une bonne dizaine de balle. Le sang gicla sur le visage de Rika, tendu par la rage, mais dont les yeux n'exprimaient déjà plus rien. Rika recula d'un pas et se dirigea vers le paquetage du jeune homme, l'ayant déjà oublié. Ayant oublié ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'agenouilla et regarda dedans : rien. Il n'avait rien. Ni vivre, ni arme. Elle haussa un sourcil et prit sa lampe de poche. Elle en aurait deux comme ça. Et au moins, elle aurait de quoi amortir au cas où l'une viendrait à être à court de pile ou encore si la jeune fille en perdait une. Elle se leva et reprit son paquetage. Il lui restait encore quelques balles avec quelques recharges supplémentaires. Elle reprit sa marche, déconnectée de la réalité, comme lors de son premier meurtre. Cette fois, est-ce que la mort de Ryu pouvait passer par la légitime défense ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais, en tout cas, une chose était sûre : on l'attaquait, on avait l'air menaçant et Rika tirerait. Elle ne faisait plus grands cas de ces états d'âmes. Deux heures de jeu et déjà, elle commençait à se 'tordre'. Elle passa au-dessus du corps de Ryu et le regarda un instant. Elle s'agenouilla et tourna le corps du jeune homme, pour regarder les dégâts. Un trou béant… Voilà ce qu'il avait à la place du visage. La cervelle était éparpillé un peu partout là où devait se trouvait, à la base, le visage. Elle haussa un sourcil et se releva. Elle le remit dans sa position initiale avec l'aide du pied. Puis, elle s'en alla.

* * *

**Info + :** Et voilà x) A dimanche prochain (une review ferait pas de mal =D)


	5. Jour 1 : 06h00, Premier Rapport

**Rating :** T (pour la violence des mots et des actions.)

**Pairing :** Aucun couple là-dedans xD

**Disclaimer :** L'univers torturant et torturé de Battle Royale appartient Koshun Takami =D

**Genre :** Drama / AU / Romance.

**Résumé :** Entre le Dimanche 20 Juin et le Dimanche 27 Juin.

**Info + :** Il s'agit là de ma toute première fiction terminée alors que j'avais 15 ans... Je viens tout juste de découvrir la section Battle Royale (je la cherchais vainement dans la partie Books xD). Soyez indulgents =D Il n'y a aucune retouche ^^

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Premier Rapport_

Rika avait marché sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Sa Kalachnikov en bandoulière, un automatisme maintenant, elle avait vu plusieurs élèves courir et s'enfuir en la voyant arriver. Etait-ce son arme ? Où son visage qui faisait peur ? En effet, le soleil se levant, on pouvait voir une espèce de fantôme s'avancer. En fait, Rika ruminait quelque chose de sombre. Si ce jeu était celui de la mort, pourquoi ne pas l'apporter ? Il y avait une personne que la jeune femme souhaitait tuer. Et, si elle avait le malheur de croiser sa route, Rika n'hésiterait pas. Elle lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. C'est alors que le « Beau Danube Bleu » de Strauss, retentit. Rika s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil. Mais bien sûr… C'était une chanson de circonstance, que le « Beau Danube Bleu ». Elle soupira et sortit sa carte, prête à prendre les zones interdites. Et la voix de leur maléfique professeur s'éleva, claironnante :

« Hello ! Mes petits anges… Comment se sont passées vos six premières heures ? Bien j'espère… Alors… Tout d'abord, je vais vous dire le nom de vos petits camarades qui ont déjà, malheureusement, péris. Mais, chacun avec une mort intéressante, ça, je peux vous le garantir.

Alors, nous avons eu droit au superbe carton de la fille numéro 1, Akamatsu Hikari, qui nous a admirablement bien descendu le garçon numéro 3, Harari Yu. Votre cher petit camarade périra immédiatement à 2 heures 42, en F3 d'une balle dans la nuque et d'une autre au niveau de ses… bijoux de famille. Puis, notre fille numéro 1 blessera mortellement la fille numéro 3, Asagiri Reiko, qui mourra de ses blessures en G3 à 3 heures 05.

Ensuite, notre fille numéro 1 apprendra bien à ses dépends qu'il ne faut pas tout le temps essayer de tuer tout ceux qui sortent à peine. Elle se fera tuer en F3 à 3 heures 10.

La fille numéro 12, Megijima Sakura, ne se rongera plus les sangs pour rien. Elle mourra d'un coup de faucille admirablement bien porté à la gorge, et je suis certaine que ce n'est même pas fait exprès. Elle mourra sous le coup en D5 à 3 heures 25.

Nous avons ensuite droit au suicide du garçon numéro 21, Yagami Kohei, peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que son arme était un peu dérisoire. Il nous a donc quitté en se jetant d'une fenêtre en A6 à exactement 4 heures. Dommage… Un GPS peut être utile…

Par la suite, la tentative de viol avortée de ce cher garçon numéro 14, Shin Ryu, se retourna contre lui. Félicitations à la jeune demoiselle qui a su lui placer un coup là où il le fallait. En plus d'être castré, le numéro 14 décèdera de plusieurs balles dans la tête en E8 à 4 heures 15. Il nous a appris qu'il fallait avoir du plomb dans la cervelle mais pas trop non plus, sous peine d'éclater.

La fille numéro 20, Shiragi Kotobuki, nous quittera malheureusement en F9 à 5h25. Eh oui… Il faut être belle, ma puce, mais pas trop non plus. Sinon, on prend la grosse tête. Quoi que la manière dont la jeune fille est morte, c'est à dire deux balles dans la bouche après un combat acharné, lui a sûrement appris que dans des circonstances pareilles, il valait mieux se taire et penser à survivre.

Et ensuite, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, la fille numéro 14, Mizuki Kyoko nous a quitté en E3 à 5h50. La cause de la mort fut un début de strangulation puis un cassage de la nuque admirablement bien exécuté. Nous avons donc un total de 8 morts en quatre heures, depuis le début du jeu. Soit, une moyenne de deux morts par heure.

Continuez comme ça, mes petits cœurs… Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Bien… Maintenant, passons aux zones interdites. Attention, il y en a une toute les heures. Pour commencer, je vous rappelle que la zone F3 est interdite depuis 3 heures 20. Ensuite, à 7 heures, la zone C6 deviens interdite. Puis, la zone D9 à 8 heures. Ensuite, la zone H3 à 9 heures. Après, la zone G12 à 10 heures et pour finir la zone B21 à 11 heures.

Poursuivez de la sorte, mes chers petits… »

Et la voix de la maléfique Matsubara disparut, ses derniers mots résonnant dans le matin humide. Rika avait soigneusement notés les zones interdites ainsi que la localisation de chaque mots. Histoire d'éviter ces zones là aussi. Elle soupira, se leva et rangea ses affaires, regardant le ciel rosé du matin. Elle se mit à marcher, pendant que retentissait encore des coups de feu. C'est alors que quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. Cette personne commençait à étrangler Rika. Cette dernière l'envoya bouler et se redressa. Elle prit son arme et la colla contre le front et son ennemi. C'est alors que la bouche froide d'un Remington 1858 se colla aussi sur son propre front. Elle déglutit péniblement et vit alors les grands yeux apeurés de :

« Kurae-chan ? »

Kurae baissa son arme et vit alors sa meilleure amie. Folle de joie, elle se jeta dans les bras de Rika, qui versa quelques larmes de soulagement. Rika la serra. Pendant les coups de feu, elle avait eu tellement peur que ce soit Kurae qui soit visée. Kurae la regarda de haut en bas et remarqua ses vêtements en piteux état ainsi que quelques tâches de sang. Elle paniqua légèrement et demanda précipitamment :

« Rika-chan ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es toute tâchée de sang ! Tu es blessée quelque part ? Vient ! Il faut te soigner. Rapidement ! »

Kurae était complètement surexcitée et Rika la voyait s'agiter un peu partout. La jeune fille regardait sa meilleure amie en silence et vint le moment du 'clash'. Rika arrêta violemment Kurae en la prenant par le col et la gifla fortement. La Matsuri tomba à terre et regarda son amie, sa main sur sa joue en feu. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça alors qu'elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter de son état de santé ? Rika la regarda d'un air sombre, noir, colérique. Elle siffla alors :

« Arrête de gueuler, espèce d'idiote. Tu veux nous faire repérer ?

- Mais… Rika-chan…

- Ta gueule ! Tu m'énerves à toujours t'exciter comme une puce ! 'Rika-chan par ci', 'Rika-chan par là', fit elle en imitant son amie, avec une voie suraiguë. T'es lourde à la fin. Alors, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai du sang ? »

Kurae, inquiétée par le comportement plus qu'étrange de son amie, qui était devenue subitement violente, secoua la tête dans un signe de négation. Malheureusement, Rika ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle lui expliqua tout en détail, s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune Matsuri. Cette dernière reculait sur le sol poussiéreux, suppliant à voix basse la Matsueda de se taire. Mais, son amie lui assena le « coup de grâce ». Elle posa un genoux à terre, un bras sur sa jambe repliée et se pencha légèrement vers Kurae en lui décrivant avec une précision chirurgicale, froide, sadique, la manière dont Ryu était mort. Kurae eut les larmes aux yeux, horrifiée par les dires abominables de la jeune fille, qui semblait presque s'amuser de ce décès. La Matsuri leva un regard désespéré vers Rika et murmura :

« Toi… Tu es… un monstre ! »

Elle recula, les fesses toujours par terre, son ancienne meilleure amie droit dans les yeux. Elle se releva et se saisit de son arme. Un monstre… Ce n'est pas humain. Et ce qui n'était pas humain… Devait être tué ! Kurae pointa son arme sur Rika et cria :

« Tu as tué un élève ! Un camarade ! Je te pardonnerais jamais !

- C'est le jeu, c'est pas interdit ! »

Rika se saisit de sa Kalachnikov et tira dans la jambe à Kurae. Cette dernière chancela et tomba au sol. Rika la mit en joue et la regarda. Les larmes de la jeune fille lui faisaient mal. Mais, elle avait voulu la tuer ! Elle avait dit que tout ce qui était menaçant devait être éliminé ! Même sa meilleure amie ! Mais, en cet instant précis, elle hésitait. Elle ferma les yeux et recula d'un pas, visant toujours son amie. Elle marcha à reculons puis, quand elle arriva au carrefour, elle prit à droite et se mit à courir pendant que Kurae criait « attend ! ». Mais, déjà, la Matsueda ne l'entendait plus. Elle courait une nouvelle fois. Ce jeu n'était-il donc que basé sur ça : la perte de confiance, la haine, l'envie de meurtre et courir ? Simplement courir pour sauver sa peau ?

« Si c'est le cas, pensa Rika, c'est vraiment pathétique… Ils nous transforment en monstre… »

Ça… Tous les élèves le pensaient. Mais, chacun avait ses raisons de participer ou non.

Rika marcha jusqu'en F10, évitant soigneusement les maisons les plus étranges ou les coins trop reculés de la ville. Elle monta une côté, en prenant soin de bien rester dans l'ombre. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 8 heures 05. Elle commençait réellement à fatiguer, elle avait besoin de dormir un peu. Ce n'était, certes, pas très sûr. Mais au moins, elle serait peut-être en forme pour la suite des choses. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le calme plat qui régnait depuis son dernier coup de feu. On n'entendait plus un seul son. Même les oiseaux semblaient avoir quitté la ville. La jeune fille s'arrêtant devant un petit pavillon. Elle s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir : crétins d'habitants ! Ils l'avaient fermés à clé, leur putain de porte. Rika recula légèrement et donna un gros coup de pieds dedans. Les gonds sautèrent, ce qui laissa une ouverture à la jeune fille. Enfin, un trou béant, puisqu'elle venait de briser une porte. Elle eut un air surpris, teinté d'excuse. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle comptait faire au départ. Elle rentra dans la maison, d'un air inquiet. Elle monta les marches d'escaliers et se retrouva face à un lit. La pièce était sombre. Mais, étrangement, un rayon de lumière filtrait.

En fait, la localisation de la pièce faisait que le matin, elle n'était pas éclairée par la lumière du jour dès le levé du soleil. Seulement voilà… Il y avait un rai de lumière qui n'était pas normal. Elle s'en approcha et passa son petit doigt dans ce qui semblait être… un trou. Tiens ? Un trou dans une fenêtre ? Bizarre, bizarre. Et Phœbus, sur son char, continua sa course. Offrant une meilleure visibilité à Rika. Cette dernier leva la tête et fit une forme sombre appuyée contre la chambranle d'une fenêtre. La Matsueda fronça des sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit de clair. Et si… C'était un des élèves tueurs ? Elle resta immobile, un long moment, essayant de bouger, de se tailler le plus loin possible. Mais, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant l'inactivité de la forme noire. Elle se mit assise sur le lit et sentit quelque chose de dure. Elle passa sa main sous la couverture et vit : une bouteille d'eau pleine. Un élève serait déjà passé par ici ?

Mais… La porte d'entrée était close à son arrivée ! Rika fronça les sourcils : il était soit rentré par une fenêtre soit par une autre porte. Et là, tout d'un coup, elle se sentit mal. Très mal à l'aise. Elle se releva et regarda par la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que la forme sombre n'était plus à la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas bon… Mais alors vraiment pas bon du tout !


End file.
